


Per Prisilietima Matau Tave (through touch i see you)

by fallensoul62



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Half-Human, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Manipulation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Supernatural Creatures, Wendigo, fae, personification of death ( slight mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: Title is in Lithuanian ( from Google translate)I wont be adding any chapters just yet as I want to finish the first season before putting any up.





	Per Prisilietima Matau Tave (through touch i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1....i don't own the Hannibal tv series or harry potter. Hannibal tv series belongs to the NBC network and harry pptter belongs to J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Disclaimer 2....this is mostly a hannibal fanfic. Its only a slight crossover with harry potter as I'm using a master of death, female, harry potter as my main character.

<https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Isabella-785178818?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549898002>

Isabella Graham ( female harry potter)

Age: 29

Height: 5'3

Occupation: author, criminal profiler

Apperance: forest green eyes, pale cream skin tone, raven black wavy curly hair ( falls to her waist) *portrayed by Natalie Portman*

Ethnicity: English *voiced by Natalie Dormer* <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgWNjUHuq4A>

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Will-Graham-785179965?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549898730>

William Graham

Age: 34

Height: 5'7

Occupation: lecturer, special agent, criminal profiler

Apperance: colbolt blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair (falls to the nape of his neck) and slight beard and moustache.

ethnicity: American

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Hannibal-Lecter-785180234?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549898894>

 Hannibal Lecter

Age: 45

Height: 6'0

Occupation: psychiatrist

Apperance: dark brown eyes, light peach skin tone, straight light brown  but greying hair ( falls just passes his ears)

Ethnicity: Lithuanian

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Alana-Bloom-785180463?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899035>

 Alana Bloom

Age: 33

Height: 5'5

Occupation: psychiatry professor, consultant profiler

Apperance: hazel brown-grey eyes, pale ivory skin tone, loosely curled dark brown hair (falls to her shoulders)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Jack-Crawford-785180631?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899151>

 Jack Crawford

Age: 48

Height: 5'11

Occupation: FBI special agent, head of behavioural sciences

Apperance: dark brown eyes, dark brown skin tone, black but greying curly hair (cut close to his head)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Beverly-Katz-785180811?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899258>

Beverly Katz

Age: 32

Height: 5'5

Occupation: crime scene investigator

Apperance: dark brown eyes, light beige skin tone, straight black hair (falls to her collarbone)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Bedelia-Du-Maurier-785180958?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899366>

Bedelia du Maurier 

Age: 44

Height: 5'6

Occupation: psychiatrist

Appearance: grey eyes, light beige skin tone, blonde but greying slightly curled hair (falls to her collarbone)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Jimmy-Price-785181076?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899453>

Jimmy Price

Age: 50

Height: 5'7

Occupation: crime scene investigator

Apperance: hazel brown eyes, pale ivory skin tone, straight light grey hair ( cut close to his head)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Brian-Zeller-785181203?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899526>

Brian Zeller

Age: 31

Height: 5'7

Occupation: crime scene investigator

Apperance: light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin tone, wavy black-brown hair ( falls to the nape of his neck)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Abigail-Hobbs-785181369?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899608>

Abigail Hobbs 

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Occupation: none

Apperance: dark blue eyes, pale cream skin tone, straight dark brown hair (falls to her breasts)

Ethnicity: American

* * *

 <https://www.deviantart.com/fallensoul061/art/Freddie-Lounds-785181545?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549899710>

Freddie Pounds

Age: 30

Height: 5'5

Occupation: Tabloid blogger

Apperance: blue/grey eyes, pale beige skin tone, burnt redish-orange curly hair (falls to her shoulders)

Ethnicity: American

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
